


zbyt dużo tego kwiatu jak na pół światu

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, jest dużo tonych, steve ma pełne ręce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>— Hej Tony — głos Steve’a jest nienaturalnie wysoki, kiedy zostawia wiadomość — tu Steve. Zaistniała pewna... sytuacja. Więc, um, jeśli mógłbyś się pospieszyć z powrotem, to bardzo bym to docenił.</p><p>Stojący przed nim Hipis Tony przybija piątkę z Czarodziejem Tonym, niemal strzelając Drag Queen Tony’ego w twarz, i mówi:</p><p>— Jej, stary. Dostarczasz darmową energię dla swojego świata? Ekologiczna Erekcja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zbyt dużo tego kwiatu jak na pół światu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [too many fish in the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646716) by [mmtion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtion/pseuds/mmtion). 



Natasza i Clint są na sekretnej misji dla SHIELD, Thor zabrał Jane i Darcy do Asgardu na spotkanie z rodzicami, Bruce zwiedza muzea sztuki z Betty.

A Tony zaraz wyjedzie do Japonii w interesach.

Zazwyczaj Steve byłby nieco zdołowany, że zostaje sam w Avengers Tower. Ale teraz chodzi o to, że im więcej czasu spędza z dala od Tony’ego, tym lepiej mu idzie upychanie niezręcznych uczuć, które być może posiada, albo i nie. Więc bycie samemu przynajmniej na to podziała pozytywnie.

— Dobra, proszę, gadaj z JARVISem jak najczęściej, inaczej będzie się dąsał i stanie się pyskaty, a to ja będę musiał naprawiać jego oprogramowanie — instruuje Tony Steve’a, który opiera się o lodówkę. Pepper dzwoniła już trzy razy, aby powiedzieć Tony’emu, że razem z Happym nie będą za nim czekać dłużej niż do trzeciej, po której to godzinie będzie musiał znaleźć swój własny środek transportu, którym nie jest zbroja Iron Mana, bo jeśli pojawi się na spotkaniu w kolejnym pogniecionym garniturze i z włosami oklapniętymi od hełmu, to ona odetnie mu jaja. (Jest właśnie dziesięć po trzeciej.)

— Dam sobie radę, Tony — mówi Steve, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

— Teraz tak mówisz — odpowiada Tony — ale co zrobisz, kiedy Dummy znowu zdecyduje, że chce się pobawić z tosterem?

— To wtedy rozdzielę ich i przypomnę Dummy’emu, że powinien zostać w warsztacie. — Steve krzyżuje ramiona na torsie.

— A jeśli telewizor rzeczywiście posłucha zlecenia Clinta i nagra ostatni odcinek Man vs. Food?

— Tylko ty nie lubisz Man vs. Food, Tony, więc nic nie zrobię.

Tony rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie.

— Zła odpowiedź.

— Idź, Tony — pogania go Steve.

— Nie machaj na mnie rękoma, idę już. — Tony pokazuje mu język i podnosi walizkę Iron Mana. — Na pewno dasz sobie radę?

— Dam sobie radę. A teraz już idź.

Tony patrzy na niego z miną nie do odczytania, a potem wzdycha.

— Dobra. No, idę. Pocałunek na dowidzenia?

Steve wywraca oczami.

— Znikaj już.

Ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na magnesy na lodówce, aby ukryć swoją minę, Steve nie widzi zawodu na twarzy Tony’ego.

— Dobra — powtarza inżynier, tym razem z determinacją. — Do zobaczenia za tydzień. Nie rozwal domu, jedna przebudowa wystarczy.

I z tymi słowami wchodzi do windy, a drzwi się za nim zamykają.

**sss**

Steve spędza większość pierwszego dnia na zastanawianiu się, co ze sobą zrobić. Kiedy żyje się z ludźmi o bardzo, bardzo... orientalnych charakterach, nie spędza się wiele czasu w samotności.

Na początku decyduje się na malowanie. Posiada wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy; Tony praktycznie wykupił dla niego cały sklep z przyborami plastycznymi, kiedy dowiedział się, że Steve studiował sztukę. Ale nie może wpaść na żaden pomysł, więc decyduje się na bieganie. Ale po pierwszym kroku niemal leci na tyłek, bo zapomniał o tym, że Manhattan jest pokryty lodem, więc idzie pobiec na bieżni elektrycznej.

Ale po godzinie mu się nudzi, więc robi sobie coś do jedzenia. Je przed telewizorem (uwielbia dramy policyjne). Potem ogląda telewizję, bo nie ma nic innego do roboty.

Jest mniej więcej wpół go siódmej, kiedy słyszy dziwny odgłos dochodzący z kuchni. Marszczy brwi, sięga po najbliższą broń (to lampa, więc ma nadzieję, że Tony nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli użyje jej w samoobronie) i skrada się do źródła dźwięku.

Zatrzymuje się w progu i znowu marszczy brwi.

— Tony?

To nieco zawstydzające, że potrafi go rozpoznać tylko po tyłku.

Tony, wcześniej pochylony przy lodówce, przytrzymujący się jej drzwi i grzebiący w środku, prostuje się. Obraca się i uśmiecha szeroko.

— Steve!

Steve może się tylko gapić, bo w ciągu tych ośmiu godzin, kiedy go nie było, Tony zapuścił dredy.

— Tony? — próbuje ponownie.

— To ja, stary. — Tony wyciąga ręce na bok, przez co uderza jedną o lodówkę. — Ała.

— Jesteś pijany?

Tony kręci głową, nadal się szczerząc.

— Nieee. — Przeciąga to „e”.

Steve mruży oczy.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś był pijany.

Z premedytacją nie komentuje dredów. Ani spodni z frędzlami, ani hawajskiej koszulki, ani zapuszczonej brody. Bo, tak właściwie, to nie chce wiedzieć. Z pijanym Tonym może poradzić sobie lepiej niż z takim Tonym.

— Nie jestem pijany — akcentuje Tony. — Jestem... jestem po prostu bardzo szczęśliwy. — Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

Steve podchodzi krok bliżej i ostrożnie wącha go. Wzdryga się.

— Paliłeś marihuanę?

Tony pociera zaczerwienione oczy.

— Może? Hej, mamy jakieś frytki? Albo, te, no, banany? Naprawdę zjadłbym sobie teraz banana. — Chichocze. — Banana. Heh.

Steve opuszcza lampę z utrzymywanej przez siebie gardy.

— Um. Dlaczego masz dredy? I od kiedy palisz marihuanę?

Tony robi na niego minę.

— Stary, co się z tobą stało? Byłeś kiedyś taki fajny, stary. — Wraca do grzebania w lodówce.

Steve nadal jest zszokowany dredami, które wychodzą z głowy Tony’ego, więc dopiero po chwili pyta:

— Uch. Może usiądziesz?

— Pewnie. — Po czym Tony po prostu siada na podłodze.

Steve mruga. Potem niemal wzdycha z ulgi, kiedy wpada na to, co może się tu dziać.

— Czy to taki kawał?

Tony patrzy się na niego.

— Co ma być tym kawałem? — Ziewa. A potem marszczy brwi. — Hej, mamy jakieś banany? Mam ochotę na banana.

Steve zastanawia się, czy to symptom szaleństwa.

Decyduje, że sprawdzi. Odwraca się, wychodzi z kuchni i zaciska powieki. Słyszy „pop” i instynktownie otwiera oczy.

Wydaje z siebie okrzyk.

Bo ktoś przed nim stoi, niemal stykając się z nim nosami. Ten ktoś ma dużo makijażu, ale Steve dostrzega zarost tam, gdzie mężczyzna miałby bokobrody i kiedy Steve robi krok w tył zauważa, że ta osoba ma na sobie również boa z piór i bardzo krótką sukienkę, która praktycznie wcale nie zasłania bardzo męskich nóg.

Steve jest bardzo zmieszany.

— Um — mówi. — Kim jesteś?

— Och, kochanie, nie udawaj skromności. — Osoba przesuwa znajomy palec po jego piersi i Steve przełyka. A potem zamiera, bo ten głos jest bardzo, bardzo znajomy.

— Tony?

— Steve! — przedrzeźnia Tony. I chichocze. Ma nałożoną szminkę i tusz do rzęs. O boże, Tony Stark nagle zaczął (zaczęła?) ubierać się w damskie ubrania i palić marihuanę, i...

— Co się stało z twoimi dredami? — pyta słabo.

— Jakimi dredami? — Tony przechyla głowę na bok. — Steve, kochanie, co się dzieje?

Steve znowu przełyka.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Rozlega się kolejne „pop”, a potem z kuchni dochodzi głos Tony’ego:

— Hej! Patrzcie! To ja!

Steve odwraca się na pięcie i pędzi do kuchni. Dredowy Tony nadal siedzi na podłodze, chichocząc do siebie i trzymając banana w prawej ręce. Ale w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jeszcze jeden Tony.

I ten wydaje się być kowbojem.

Kowboj Tony odwraca się i uchyla kapelusz (taki prawdziwy, kowbojski kapelusz) w stronę Drag Queen Tony’ego.

— Psze pani.

Drag Queen Tony chichocze i klepie Steve’a po ramieniu.

— Steve, dlaczego ty nigdy nie traktujesz mnie jak damę w ten sposób?

Wydaje się, że Kowboj Tony nagle zauważył, gdzie się znajduje. A tej samej chwili JARVIS decyduje wtrącić:

— Panie Stark? — Kowboj Tony wyciąga pistolet z kabury i strzela trzy razy do sufitu.

Pył na niego opada, a on sam niemal pluje z oburzenia.

— Co do jasnej ciasnej się tu dzieje? — wykrzykuje z najbardziej południowym akcentem, jaki Steve kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Zaczyna myśleć, że to jednak nie jest kawał.

**sss**

Sadza całą trójkę w salonie i wraca do kuchni pod pretekstem szukania kolejnego banana dla Hipisa Tony’ego.

Ale wtedy słyszy:

— O mój boże, czy to stanik? — Pytanie dobiega z pokoju Nataszy i Steve czuje napływ krwi do twarzy.

Biegnie do pokoju i otwiera drzwi. Wita go widok najdziwniejszego jak do tej pory Tony’ego.

Ma na sobie pobrudzoną koszulkę, czarną, z żółtym symbolem podobnym do nietoperza, bokserki i nic więcej. Włosy ma ulizane na żel i jest ogolony.

A także wącha jeden ze staników Nataszy.

— Odłóż to! — krzyczy Steve, podchodząc i wyrywając mu stanik. — Skąd to masz?

— Hej! — Tony stara się odzyskać to, co mu zabrano. — Znalezione niekradzione, znajdź sobie swój!

— Mam zapasowy w torebce, kochanie! — woła Drag Queen Tony z holu. Steve powstrzymuje jęk i trzyma stanik poza zasięgiem Tony’ego.

Decyduje, że będzie musiał to wyjaśnić Nataszy w taki sposób, aby nie skończyło się to kastracją Tony’ego, i odrzuca stanik. Zanim Tony może się po niego rzucić, Steve łapie go za kołnierz i odprowadza do salonu.

— Siadaj — rozkazuje.

Nowy Tony marszczy brwi.

— Porwałeś mnie? Mamo! — Potem rozgląda się i zauważa innych Tonych, i dostrzegalnie wzdryga się. — O mój boże, jestem w równoległej rzeczywistości? Super! Jak w jednej z moich powieści.

— Piszesz powieści? — Steve nie może nie zapytać.

Tony poprawia okulary i entuzjastycznie kiwa głową.

— Mhm. W tej chwili piszę taką o dziewczynie z niebieską skórą i czterema piersiami, która odkrywa wszechświat nago.

Steve wie wystarczająco o współczesnej kulturze, żeby nazwać go Geekiem Tonym.

Rozlega się kolejne „pop”, tym razem z korytarza i Steve biegnie w tamtym kierunku.

Mruży oczy.

— Tony?

Ciemnowłosa kobieta też mruży powieki.

— Steph? — urywa. — Czemu jesteś mężczyzną?

**sss**

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut nie pojawia się nikt nowy. To wystarcza, aby Geek Tony (Steve skrycie podejrzewa, że jest to również Prawiczek Tony) wypytał Kobietę Tony’ego o jej lesbijskie przygody, pod pretekstem badań potrzebnych do jego kolejnej książki.

Kobieta Tony — ironicznie jest najbardziej podobna do Tony’ego Steve’a — w końcu zaczyna się niecierpliwić i przerywa kolejne pytanie Geeka Tony’ego o stymulacji sutków (coś, czym Drag Queen Tony również jest bardzo zainteresowana), aby zapytać Steve’a:

— Więc jak brzmi twoja teoria?

— Moja teoria?

— No. — Wzdycha. — Na temat tego, skąd się tu wzięliśmy?

— Uch. — Steve przypomina sobie wcześniejszy komentarz Geeka Tony’ego. — Równoległa rzeczywistość?

Kobieta Tony przygląda mu się w zamyśleniu, po czym kiwa głową.

— Hm. To prawdopodobne. Ale dlaczego?

Od odpowiedzi ratuje Steve’a kolejne „pop”, na które wstaje.

— Zostańcie tutaj. — Odwraca się, a potem dodaje: — Geeku Tony. Koniec z lesbijskimi pytaniami.

Ten patrzy oburzony.

— „Geeku Tony”?

Steve idzie przeprowadzić dochodzenie. Ale w wieży jest dużo pokoi, a nie może sobie przypomnieć, skąd doszedł dźwięk. Wzdycha.

— JARVIS? — pyta.

— Wydaje się, że kolejny pan Stark znajduje się w bibliotece, proszę pana.

— Dzięki, JARVIS.

Steve kieruje się do biblioteki i otwiera drzwi.

— Tony? — mówi niepewnie.

Tony odwraca się i Steve bierze głęboki oddech. Bo ten Tony wygląda dokładnie jak jego Tony i Steve niemal wierzy, że to jest jego Tony.

Ale ten Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby był duchem.

— Steve?

— Tja. — Steve uśmiecha się. Chce powiedzieć coś o nie panikowaniu, ale Tony rzuca się na niego i przytula go mocno.

— Steve — mówi Tony w jego ramię, głosem złamanym i wątłym, a Steve automatycznie go przy sobie przytrzymuje.

— Tony? O co chodzi?

— Ty nie żyjesz — wyrzuca w inżynier.

— Och, Tony. — Steve wzdycha, bo to jest okropne. — Naprawdę mi przykro, Tony. Ale to... nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja rzeczywistość.

Tony wyrywa się z uścisku Steve’a, jakby ten go uderzył. Jego oczy są czerwone.

— Co?

— Chodź — oferuje łagodnie Steve. — Przedstawię cię... cóż, sobie.

— Ale... — Tony łapie rękę Steve’a i trzyma jego rękaw. — W tej rzeczywistości, nic ci nie jest?

— Tak — zapewnia Steve. — Jest dobrze.

Tony prostuje się i puszcza go.

— Więc dobrze. To wystarczy.

A potem wychodzi przed Steve’em i kieruje się do salonu, jakby był u siebie (żeby być szczerym, to technicznie tak jest, to tylko inna rzeczywistość).

Steve bardzo chciałby mieć moment na ogarnięcie się, ale słyszy kolejne „pop”, zaraz po tym dziwny odgłos i czyjś krzyk.

Biegnie do salonu i mruga ze zdziwienia.

Stojąc na stoliku do kawy pośrodku pokoju, czyli pośrodku innych Tonych, stoi bardzo oszołomiony Tony, bez koszulki i z tatuażami, w pozycji, jakby właśnie był w trakcie wykonywania dramatycznej gry na gitarze.

— Hę? — odzywa się. — Co...

— To długa historia. — Kobieta Tony wyjaśnia mu.

— Kolo — zaczyna Hipis Tony — dlaczego masz „Avengers” wytatuowane na biodrze?

— To nazwa mojego zespołu. — Gwiazdor Rocka Tony wywraca oczami. — W jakiej pustelni się podziewałeś?

Nagle rozlega się kolejne „pop” (Steve zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie), ale nim mogą zareagować, słyszą:

— Ja pierdolę! Gdzie ja jestem? Steve!

To damski głos.

Steve biegnie w jego kierunku i ostro wciąga powietrze, widząc ciężarną kobietę w kuchni.

— O mój boże.

— Steve! — To Tony. Trzyma się za brzuch, a potem marszczy brwi. — Dlaczego masz tak długie włosy?

Steve podświadomie dotyka swoich włosów, a potem przypomina sobie o priorytetach i mówi:

— Tony, cześć. Uch, nie jestem twoim Steve’em.

Kobieta rozszerza powieki, a potem zaczyna wrzeszczeć.

— Porwano mnie! — krzyczy. — Pomocy, porwał mnie cholerny zmiennokształtny, a jestem w ciąży, nie mogę kurwa uciec!

— Nie, czekaj... — Steve robi krok w jej kierunku, ale ona odsuwa się, nadal krzycząc.

— Pomocy! Pomocy, jestem ciężarna, seksowna i inteligentna, nie zasługuję na śmierć!

— O co tyle krzyku? — Steve odwraca się, a za nim stoją pozostali, którzy przyszli popatrzeć, co się dzieje.

— No, stary — Hipis Tony wygląda, jakby go coś bolało — niektórzy z nas mają delikatny słuch.

Kobieta Tony gapi się.

— Hej, kolejna kobieca Tony! Dzięki bogu.

Na to Ciężarna Tony odwraca się. Blednie.

— Och kurwa jasna. — Wzdycha. — To pewnie coś z równoległymi rzeczywistościami?

Wszyscy jej przytakują.

— No to kurwa zajebiście.

**sss**

Godzinę później Steve zaczyna myśleć, że nie wystarczy, jak zamknie oczy i postanowi, że to się nie dzieje.

Ciężarna Tony trzyma na rękach Berbecia Tony’ego, a Tony, który nigdy nie został porwany i nigdy nie stał się Iron Manem wykłóca się o polityce z Emerytem Tonym. Geek Tony wypytuje Kowboja Tony’ego o knajpy i kowbojskie prostytutki, a Gwiazdor Rocka Tony i Członek Gangu Tony porównują tatuaże. Kobieta Tony śmieje się z Rudego Tony’ego (który jest jednym z najbardziej odbiegających od innych Tonym), a Hipis Tony i Surfer Tony dzielą się swoimi przeżyciami z narkotykami.

Kiedy przybywa Czarodziej Tony (najwidoczniej będący ekologicznym czarodziejem, co wielce interesuje Hipisa Tony’ego, który zaczął wszystkim opowiadać, że jest jednością z „Matką Ziemią”), Steve decyduje, że pora zadzwonić do Tony’ego.

Znaczy, do jego Tony’ego.

Trafia na pocztę głosową — nie jest zaskoczony. Tony teraz mógłby robić z tysiąc rzeczy, przez które nie może odebrać telefonu (spać w łóżku, spać na spotkaniu, spać z kimś, takie rzeczy).

— Hej Tony — głos Steve’a jest nienaturalnie wysoki, kiedy zostawia wiadomość — tu Steve. Zaistniała pewna... sytuacja. Więc, um, jeśli mógłbyś się pospieszyć z powrotem, to bardzo bym to docenił.

Stojący przed nim Hipis Tony przybija piątkę z Czarodziejem Tonym, niemal strzelając Drag Queen Tony’ego w twarz, i mówi:

— Jej, stary. Dostarczasz darmową energię dla swojego świata? Ekologiczna Erekcja.

**sss**

Mija kolejna godzina, podczas której przybywa kolejnych czterech Tonych (jeden z nich jest prawdziwą syreną), zanim Tony do niego oddzwania.

— Steve? — Brzmi na zmęczonego. — Co się dzieje? Zepsułeś Dummy’ego?

— Nie, z Dummym wszystko w porządku — mówi Steve. (Uch, właściwie, to kiedy Alfons Tony zszedł na dół zobaczyć, co może ukraść, przyniósł Dummy’ego ze sobą i większość Tonych spędziła dobre dwadzieścia minut bawiąc się z nim. Ale Dummy to kochał i Steve zabrał go w końcu z powrotem, więc decyduje o tym nie wspominać.) — To... ach, trudno wytłumaczyć.

— ...okej — odpowiada powoli Tony. — Czy to techniczny problem?

— Nie sądzę.

Podczas chwili ciszy Steve może niemal słyszeć, jak mózg Tony’ego pracuje, żeby to rozgryźć.

— Um. Może prześlesz mi zdjęcie?

— Tja — odzywa się Steve. — Tak, to może zadziałać.

Naciska przycisk, tak, jak nauczył go Tony, i woła:

— Hej, chłopaki. Uśmiech! — Wszyscy odwracają się w jego stronę, ale tylko Hipis Tony jest wystarczająco szybki i uśmiecha się na czas do zdjęcia.

— „Chłopaki”? — pyta się Tony. — Steve, zrobiłeś tam gejowską orgię? Beze mnie?

— Nie zrobiłem gejowskiej orgii — odpowiada Steve.

Ale, oczywiście, Drag Queen Tony woła:

— Och, tak, zrobił! Więcej lubrykantu, kochanie!

Tony się przez chwilę nie odzywa.

— Steve? — niemal piszczy. — Steve, proszę, prześlij teraz to zdjęcie.

— Właśnie to robię, Tony. — Przesyła zdjęcie i na nowo przykłada telefon do ucha, czekając na reakcję Tony’ego.

Jednak jeszcze przed tym rozlega się kolejne „pop” i pojawia się zaskoczony Eskimos Tony, trzymający wędkę ze złapaną rybą.

— O mój boże — mówi Steve. Wskazuje na innych. — Niech ktoś, proszę, wyjaśni mu to wszystko.

— Steve, jestem naprawdę zaniepokojony — słyszy przez telefon.

— Dostałeś już zdjęcie? — pyta.

— Nie.

— Zachowaj więc panikę na potem.

Słyszy przepływ powietrza w telefonie, jakby Tony odetchnął głęboko. Rozlega się krótki dźwięk i Tony mówi:

— Mam je.

— Okej.

Tony przygląda się zdjęciu przez chwilę, aż w końcu pyta:

— Steve, uczyłeś się ostatnio używać photoshopa?

— Co to photoshop?

— Tego się obawiałem. — Tony wzdycha. — Pepper będzie na mnie wściekła.

**sss**

Tony zakłada zbroję Iron Mana, utrzymując połączenie ze Steve’em. Ten stara się wytłumaczyć sytuację. Jest to trudne, co nikogo nie dziwi.

— Oni tak jakby... wydają dźwięk, jak się pojawiają — mówi banalnie Steve. — Uch, ostatni był eskimosem i.... och, czekaj.

Rozlega się „pop” i Steve patrzy wzdłuż korytarza, zauważając mężczyznę z kosiarką w rękach, noszącego flanelową koszulę zasłaniającą brzuch piwny i mającego nieco cofniętą linię włosów.

— Ha. Przybył kolejny. — Przytrzymuje telefon przy klatce piersiowej i przywołuje oszołomionego mężczyznę do siebie. — Oni ci to wyjaśnią. — Kieruje go do salonu, gdzie Berberć Tony radośnie do niego raczkuje.

— Kto to był?

— Podmiejski ty.

— Fuj. — Steve wyobraża sobie, jak Tony się wzdryga. — Hej, razem z nim to osiemnastu razem, prawda?

— Tak myślę. — Steve ich podlicza. — Tak, osiemnastu. Dziewiętnastu, razem z tobą.

Nagle rozlega się kolejne „pop” i w kuchni pojawia się Iron Man. Steve marszczy brwi. Ten jest... inny. Groźniejszy. Otwory oczne nie lśnią na biało, tylko na czarno, a broda panelu twarzy jest zaostrzona.

— Czy to kolejny ja? Steve?

Iron Man zauważa Steve’a i przez filtr głosu mówi:

— Kapitan Ameryka? Zabiłem cię.

Steve blednie.

— O–oł.

— Steve, co się dzieje? Steve?

— Super Złoczyńca ty właśnie przybył. Muszę lecieć! — oznajmia Steve, po czym odrzuca telefon i biegnie do swojej sypialni po tarczę.

**sss**

Obezwładnienie Super Złoczyńcy Tony’ego zajmuje dwadzieścia pięć minut i potrzeba do tego rozbrajającego zaklęcia rzuconego przez Czarodzieja Tony’ego, które niszczy większość zbroi, dzięki czemu mogą go związać kajdankami z pokoju Clinta (Steve naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć).

Wtedy Iron Man, dobry Iron Man, Iron Man Steve’a, wpada przez okno ze wszystkimi działkami w gotowości i gotowymi do odpalenia repulsorami.

— Stop, Tony! — Steve staje przed nim. — Już jest dobrze, wszystko pod kontrolą.

Przez chwilę Tony nie odpowiada, a potem opuszcza ręce i unosi panel twarzy, a działka cofają się w zbroję.

— Steve — zaczyna z nutą frustracji — następnym razem, proszę, odbierz telefon.

— Byłem zajęty! No wiesz, musiałem walczyć z Super Złoczyńcą tobą! — oznajmia Steve. Ale ta wypowiedź wypada nieco słabo, bo cieszy się, bo to jego Tony, a tęsknił za oryginałem odkąd Hipis Tony pojawił się i zaczął cały ten bałagan.

Tony patrzy się na niego, a potem uśmiecha szeroko.

— JARVIS?

— Cieszę się, że jest pan z powrotem, proszę pana. — Zbroja zaczyna się otwierać i Tony z niej wychodzi, w pozostałościach swojego garnituru.

Nadal się uśmiecha, kiedy trąc ręce pyta:

— No. Więc gdzie jestem ja jako drag queen?

**sss**

Mijają trzy godziny, zanim przybywa ostatni Tony. Nie jest ostatnim Tonym dlatego, że nie ma więcej rzeczywistości z Tony’ami; Steve szczerze w to wątpi. Po prostu kiedy przybywa astrofizyk Tony, który rozpoczął to wszystko, starając się stworzyć czarną dziurę, to udaje mu się to naprawić.

W ciągu tych trzech godzin liczba Tonych wzrosła do dwudziestu pięciu.

Oryginalny Tony łapie Steve’a w kuchni i z uśmieszkiem pyta:

— Więc który to twój ulubiony?

— Co?

— Który to twój ulubiony Tony? — powtarza. — Mnie osobiście podoba się ciężarny ja. Cały czas rzuca przekleństwami, to zarąbiste. Hej, wiesz kto jest ojcem?

Steve kiwa głową, nagle czując suchość w gardle.

— To ja. Ale, uch, oczywiście Steve z jej rzeczywistości, a nie, uch, konkretny ja.

Tony patrzy na niego z miną nie do odczytania.

— Łał. Jak mi się udało cię złapać?

Steve mruga.

— Co?

— Znaczy, jak ona cię złapała? — Tony szybko poprawia. — Oczywiście. Uch. W każdym razie, powinniśmy wracać. Nie chcemy, aby Super Złoczyńca Tony powiedział Małej Dziewczynce Tony, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. — Śmieje się niezręcznie i stara się uciec do salonu.

Ale zanim mu się to udaje, Steve łapie go za rękę i zatrzymuje go.

— Mój ulubiony Tony to ty — oznajmia cicho. Wie, że Tony go usłyszał, bo zamarł. Ale kiedy Steve go puszcza, Tony niemal wybiega.

Steve idzie za nim — wygląda na to, że Tony podjął złą decyzję odnośnie tego, w którym pomieszczeniu będzie mu mniej niezręcznie.

Bo Tony’owie omawiają Steve’a.

Ten przychodzi akurat gdy oryginalny Tony pyta zduszonym głosem:

— Co?

— Zastanawialiśmy się, czy ty i Steve w twojej rzeczywistości uprawialiście już seks — mówi całkiem niespeszony Geek Tony.

Ciężarna Tony posyła mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

— Nie mów tego przed dziećmi.

— Rzucałaś wyrazy na „k” cały wieczór!

— Jestem w ciąży, wolno mi.

— To tak nie działa!

— Schodzicie z tematu — przypomina im Członek Gangu Tony.

Steve nagle czuje, że jego policzki są bardzo gorące.

 — Dobra — mówi Drag Queen Tony. — Słuchajcie, odkryliśmy, że wszyscy mamy Steve’a.

— Ja mam Steph — wtrąca Kobieta Tony.

— Tak, tak, jeden pies — odpowiada Gitarzysta Tony.

— Znaczy, w różnych formach, ale wszyscy mamy Steve’a — kontynuuje Drag Queen. — I, cóż, większość z nas, która jest już legalnie dorosła, przespała się z naszymi Steve’ami.

— Ja tylko pocałowałam mojego Steve’a — oferuje Syrena Tony.

— To dlatego, że masz ogon zamiast genitaliów, to się nie liczy.

— Przespałem się z moim Steve’em — mówi cicho Super Złoczyńca Tony. Wszyscy odwracają się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Nie spałam z moim Steve’em — oznajmia Mała Dziewczynka Tony. — Powinnam?

— Nie, nie, kochanie! — Podmiejski Tony wtrąca szybko. — Nie musisz się do niczego spieszyć. — Patrzy na nich ze złością, jakby ich beształ. To dziwne, widzieć Tony’ego jako tego odpowiedzialnego.

— Nie spaliśmy ze sobą! — wyrzuca Oryginalny Tony, brzmiąc, jakby się krztusił. Unika wzroku Steve’a.

Wszyscy to kontemplują. A potem Kowboj Tony rzuca:

— Może powinniście.

Wtedy pojawia się Astrofizyk Tony i wszyscy są zbyt zajęci poczuciem ulgi, że będą mogli wrócić do własnych rzeczywistości, aby dręczyć Steve’a i Tony’ego o ich życie seksualne.

**sss**

Kiedy wszyscy zniknęli, w kolejności odwrotnej do swojego pojawiania się, Tony siada obok Steve’a na kanapie, trzymając szkocką w dłoni.

— Cóż — podsumowuje. — To było traumatyczne.

Steve uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

— Przynajmniej Clint nie był przy tym obecny.

Tony jęczy.

— O boże, wyobrażasz to sobie?

Steve śmieje się krótko, a potem milknie.

— Rozmawiałeś z Tonym z tej rzeczywistości, w której byłem martwy? — Patrzy w bok i widzi, jak Tony blednie, patrząc w szklankę.

— No — mówi w końcu.

— I? Co o tym sądzisz?

— Cóż, nie można go winić za bycie strapionym. Znaczy, gdybyś ty umarł, ja bym... — urywa, przełyka ciężko i łyka szkocką.

— Ty byś co? — nalega cicho Steve.

— Ja... byłbym bardzo zdezorganizowany — przyznaje Tony. Umyślnie unika wzroku Steve’a.

Ten wyciąga rękę i zabiera z dłoni Tony’ego szklankę, odstawiając ją na stolik.

— To się kładzie na podkładkę — mówi bez przekonania Tony.

— Tony? — Steve dotyka jego brody palcem i obraca jego twarz w swoją stronę, modląc się, że nie czyta tej sytuacji źle. — Zamknij się.

Całuje go.

Przez pół sekundy jest delikatnie, ale potem mózg Tony’ego ogarnia, co się dzieje i on sam rzuca się na Steve’a, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi i przytrzymując się jego koszuli. Steve śmieje się w jego usta i przytrzymuje go przy sobie tak samo mocno.

— O mój boże, to się dzieje naprawdę — mamrocze Tony, kiedy przesuwa się, aby usiąść okrakiem na kolanach Steve’a.

Ten odsuwa się i przybiera zmieszany wyraz twarzy.

— Chwila. Nie jesteś Syreną Tonym.

— Ha ha, zamknij się.

— Po prostu nie doceniasz mojego poczucia humoru.

— Nie, nie doceniam, nie, kiedy chcę docenić twój język, mmph...

**sss**

Pewnie wychodzi na plus to, że nikogo nie ma w wieży w tę noc. Albo że przynajmniej wrócili do swoich rzeczywistości, zanim zaczęło się jęczenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna lista Tonych od autorki (zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórych z fika brakuje, jak chociażby tego, w którego świecie Steve’a zginął):  
> Berbeć Tony, Ciężarny Tony, Nigdy Nieporwany Tony, Emeryt Tony, Geek Tony, Kowboj Tony, Gwiazdor Rocka Tony, Członek Gangu Tony, Rudy Tony, Pan Fantastyczny Tony, Czarodziej Tony, Alfons Tony, Syrena Tony, Eskimos Tony, Skrzydlaty Tony, Podmiejski Tony, Mała Dziewczynka Tony, Kobieta Tony, Doktor Medycyny Tony, Drag Queen Tony, Super Złoczyńca Tony, Astrofizyk Tony, Hydraulik Tony, Bojownik o Wolność Tony, Astronauta Tony i, oczywiście, Oryginalny Tony.


End file.
